


Figlia premurosa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scrittore [1]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: “Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 18. Vecchia maglia.
Series: Scrittore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145270





	Figlia premurosa

Figlia premurosa

Castle sorrise, guardando la figlia girovagare per casa e le domandò: «Quella che indossi non è una delle mie vecchie maglie?».  
«Sì, lo è, papà» rispose Alexis, giocherellando con una ciocca dei lunghi capelli rossicci.  
"Quando ho divorziato con sua madre, ho pensato che mi avrebbe odiato. Invece è rimasta la mia piccola bambina. Non potrei desiderare di meglio. Lei e mia madre rendono le mie vite sempre fantastiche e piene, mi permettono di superare il dolore di essere rimasto solo.  
Senza di loro, probabilmente non avrei nemmeno più la forza di scrivere" pensò Richard, dicendole: «Ti è sempre piaciuto rubarmi i vestiti, sin da quando eri piccola».  
La figlia gli ricordò: «Dimentichi che ti ho sempre rubato anche le fette di pane appena tagliate, i libri e i dischi musicali».   
«Oh, lo so. Questo perché, come me, hai degli ottimi gusti e buon appetito» si vantò Castle.  
La ragazzina ridacchiò.


End file.
